


From the Eyes of a Child

by Charena



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bookchallenge, Domestic Violence, F/M, Vater-Sohn-Konflikt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acht Ficlets, die sich damit beschäftigen, wie die Kindheit von Gregory House ausgesehen haben könnte, basiert auf den Informationen aus dem Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beach Line

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Storys wurden 2008 geschrieben. Jede verfügt über einen vollen Disclaimer - bitte für mögliche Warnungen und Trigger beachten. 
> 
> Einige Storys enthalten kurze, aber möglicherweise belastende Szenen von Gewalt (körperlich & mental - NICHT SEXUELL) gegenüber einem Kind, die nicht leichten Herzens oder leichtfertig geschrieben wurden. Ich habe persönliche Erfahrungen damit gemacht und daher unterscheiden sich diese Storys von meinen normalen Fanfics.

From the Eyes of a Child  
  
  
Challenge: ‚Nimm einen Roman (oder ein anderes Buch), vorzugsweise eins mit mehr als 100 Seiten und wähle jeweils den ersten (vollständigen) Satz vom Anfang der Seite 10, 20, 30, 40 und so weiter. Bis du zehn oder mehr Zitate hast und schreibe Drabbles, die sich darauf beziehen. Es kann das komplette Zitat verwendet werden oder ein Teil davon oder auch nur ein einziges Wort. Wichtig zur Erfüllung der Challenge ist nur, sich daran zu halten, dass es der erste vollständige Satz der Seite ist.’  
  
Kleine Abweichung: Statt Drabbles werde ich Ficlets schreiben, sofern die Musen sich erweichen lassen. Die 8 Zitate stammen aus ‚History Lesson" von Stephen Fry. Da ich seine Bücher nur im Original lese, sind die Zitate auf Englisch, sollte aber kein Problem darstellen, da sie ja einzig als Inspiration für die jeweiligen Stories dienen.  
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.  
  
Die Storys stehen in der Regel für sich alleine. Anderenfalls ist es angemerkt, in welchem Kapitel die Fortsetzung zu finden ist.  
  
  
  
  
Titel: Beach line  
Autor: Lady Charena (<http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/>)  
Fandom: House, MD  
Episode: --  
Pairung: Gregory House, Blythe House  
Rating: vor-serie, pg, gen  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
Anmerkung: --  
  
10\. Back to the bedroom, hopping into cut-off denim.  
  
  
“Wann gehen wir zum Strand, Mom?”  
  
Blythe setzte sich auf die Fersen zurück und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Bald, mein Liebling.“ Sie schob den Karton, in dem sie ihre Habseligkeiten packte, zur Seite und streckte die Hand aus. Greg trat zu ihr und sie lächelte, als sie einen Schmutzfleck auf seiner Wange entdeckte. „Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt, von hier weg zu gehen. Aber du wirst dich in Ägypten sicher auch bald wohlfühlen. Tante Sarah hat dir doch letztes Jahr dieses Buch geschenkt, du hast darin etwas über Ägypten gelesen – erinnerst du dich? - dort gibt es viel mehr Sand als in San Diego. Natürlich ist es nicht wirklich ein Strand, aber…“ Sie bemerkte, dass sie nervösen Unsinn redete und beschränkte sich darauf, die kleinen, schmutzigen Hände ihres Sohnes mit ihren zu umschließen. „Greg, ich habe versucht, es dir zu erklären – es ist ein Teil des Berufes deines Vaters, dass andere entscheiden, wo er arbeitet. Und wir gehen mit ihm. Das ist doch nicht das erste Mal, dass wir umziehen müssen.“  
  
Aber es war das erste Mal, dass sie die Staaten verlassen würden. Und hier in Miramar war John länger stationiert gewesen, als an jedem anderen Stützpunkt zuvor. Fast eineinhalb Jahre. Sie hatte beinahe vergessen, dass John jederzeit woanders hin versetzt werden könnte und dann war es plötzlich so weit und nun hatte sie nicht mal mehr als das Wochenende, um den Haushalt aufzulösen und ihren neunjährigen Sohn darauf vorzubereiten, dass sie alles, was sie kannten, hier zurücklassen mussten und in ein fremdes Land, mit einer fremden Kultur, zogen.  
  
Es hatte bereits eine fürchterliche Auseinandersetzung zwischen John und Greg gegeben, als Greg sich strikt weigerte, mit nach Ägypten zu gehen. Er sagte, er könne bei seiner Großmutter oder bei Tante Sarah wohnen und dass sie ihn nicht zwingen könnten, weg zu gehen. Bevor sie eingreifen konnte, hatte Greg seinem Vater ein grässliches Schimpfwort an den Kopf geworfen, an das sie nicht einmal denken mochte. Sie war sicher, dass Greg es irgendwo aufgeschnappt und keine Ahnung hatte, was es eigentlich bedeutete – aber Johns Gesicht lief tiefrot an und bevor sie etwas sagen oder tun konnte, hatte er Greg eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Sie lief zu ihm, und griff besänftigend nach Johns Arm, doch er schüttelte sie ab, packte Greg am Kragen und zerrte ihn nach draußen. Er verbot ihr, Greg wieder ins Haus zu lassen, obwohl es in Strömen regnete. Später, als John in der Badewanne saß, stahl sie sich kurz aus dem Haus, brachte Greg – der sich auf die Veranda geflüchtet hatte – eine Jacke, die er über sein T-Shirt ziehen konnte und etwas zu essen, obwohl John es ihr verboten hatte. Sie versuchte Greg in den Arm zu nehmen, doch er entzog sich ihrer Berührung und trat von ihr weg. Im matten Schein der Lampe über dem Eingang konnte sie den grellroten Abdruck von Johns Hand auf seinem Gesicht sehen. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie, presste die Hände gegen den Mund und eilte nach drinnen, bevor John es bemerkte.  
  
Jetzt rieb sie seine Hände zwischen ihren. „Ich habe dir versprochen, dass wir noch einmal an den Strand fahren, bevor wir nach Ägypten gehen. Und das werde ich auch halten.“ Blythe musterte das Gesicht ihres Sohnes, doch Greg starrte auf den Boden oder auf die abgestoßenen Spitzen seiner Turnschuhe. „Ich gehe doch auch nicht gerne weg“, sagte sie leise zu ihm. „Aber stell‘ dir vor, wie traurig dein Vater ganz alleine in Ägypten wäre.“  
  
Abrupt zog Greg seine Hände weg. „Das ist nicht wahr. Er wäre nicht traurig. Er wäre froh darüber.“  
  
„Greg, nicht.“ Doch er hörte nicht auf sie, lief aus dem Haus. Blythe seufzte und schlag die Arme um ihren Oberkörper, ihr war plötzlich kalt. Sie stand zwischen den Umzugskartons und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Wie sollte sie Greg den Abschied erleichtern, wenn sie selbst Angst davor hatte, was sie in Ägypten erwartete? „Es tut mir leid, Greg.“ Niemand antwortete ihr und schließlich machte sie sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
* * *  
  
Greg vergrub das Gesicht ins Kissen, doch der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. Er setzte sich auf und knipste die Lampe neben dem Bett an. Das hieß, es war seine Absicht. Doch seine Hand griff ins Leere und er erinnerte sich, dass die Lampe bereits verpackt war. Wie die meisten seiner anderen Sachen. In Kartons und Kisten verpackt und die dann in einem Container verschwanden. Aber er hatte noch seine Taschenlampe. Sie lag neben dem Bett auf dem Boden und er tastete ein Weile herum, bis er sie – halb verborgen unter seinem T-Shirt – endlich fand und anknipsen konnte. Die Taschenlampe war ein Geschenk seines Vaters gewesen und tatsächlich eines, das ihm gefiel. Abgesehen davon, dass ihm sein Cousin Dennis gezeigt hatte, wie man damit tolle Schattentiere machte, hatte sie ihn auf nächtliche Ausflüge begleitet, von denen sein Vater besser nichts erfuhr, wenn er jemals wieder in der Lage sein wollte, sich hinsetzen zu können.  
  
Morgen würden sie den Stützpunkt verlassen und nach Los Angeles fahren. Gleich am Morgen, direkt nach dem Frühstück. Nicht später, am Nachmittag, nach ihrem Besuch am Strand, wie seine Mutter ihm versprochen hatte.  
  
Er hätte nichts anderes erwarten sollen.  
  
Eine Weile saß er einfach nur da und malte mit der Taschenlampe Lichtkringel über die nun kahlen Wände. Dann stieß er die Bettdecke ans Bettende und stand auf. Er schlüpfte in das T-Shirt, zog die Jeans an, die seine Mutter abschnitt, nachdem er mit dem Fahrrad stürzte und beide Knie aufgeschürft hatte und angelte seine Turnschuhe unter dem Bett hervor.  
  
Greg schlich die Treppe hinunter, verharrte mit klopfendem Herzen für ein paar Sekunden, als eine der Stufen knarrte. Doch ansonsten blieb alles still und er atmete auf, als er die Tür hinter sich zuzog.  
  
Mit seiner Taschenlampe bewaffnet, lief er durch die Dunkelheit.  
  
* * *  
  
Blythe war sich nicht sicher, was sie weckte. Sie schlief ohnehin nicht gut, den Kopf voll mit tausend Gedanken an den nächsten Tag, an den Umzug, an all das, was erledigt werden musste, wenn sie erst in Ägypten ankamen. Und Greg… Greg beschäftigte ihre Gedanken am meisten.  
  
Sie spürte, wie die Distanz zu ihrem Sohn wuchs und sie wusste nicht, was sie dagegen tun konnte.  
  
Sie war unruhig und setzte sich auf. Neben ihr drehte sich John zu ihr um. „Blythe?“  
  
„Alles in Ordnung“, erwiderte sie leise. „Schlaf‘ weiter, ich hole mir nur rasch etwas zu trinken.“ Sie wartete, bis John ein Brummen als Antwort von sich gab und wieder in tieferen Schlaf sank.  
  
Dann stand sie auf, schlüpfte in Hausschuhe und wickelte ihren Morgenrock fest um ihren Körper, bevor sie leise aus dem Raum ging. Sie erwartete, dass Greg schlief, vielleicht mit einem Comicheft und der Taschenlampe unter der Bettdecke verkrochen – doch sie war nicht darauf vorbereitet, dass sein Bett leer war. Das ganze Zimmer war leer und seine Kleidung weg. Blythe presste eine Hand auf den Mund, instinktiv einen Entsetzenslaut unterdrückend, der sicherlich John aus dem Bett geholt hätte. Es war ihr erster Gedanke, John zu rufen, doch wenn Greg nur beschlossen hatte, auf eine letzte Erkundigungstour rund ums Haus zu gehen, und sich von allem zu verabschieden, dann… Sie wusste, dass John zu streng mit dem Jungen war; zu sehr versuchte, ihn in ein Abbild von sich selbst zu formen… Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie schwer es für Greg war, von hier weg zu gehen, nachdem er angefangen hatte, Wurzeln zu schlagen.  
  
Sie lief nach unten, wechselte ihre Hausschuhe gegen Sandalen aus und zog eine dünne Jacke über Morgenmantel und Nachthemd. Neben der Tür stand eine Taschenlampe, für Notfälle. Sie griff sie und verharrte einen Augenblick, um nach oben zu lauschen. John schien nichts bemerkt zu haben. Er schlief für gewöhnlich sehr tief und sie sandte ein kurzes Stoßgebet in den Himmel, dass er es auch diese Nacht tun würde. Dann schlüpfte sie aus der Tür, die Taschenlampe fest umklammert.  
  
Nachdem sie die unmittelbare Umgebung um das Haus erfolglos abgesucht hatte – sie wagte nicht, nach Greg zu rufen – blieb sie mit heftig klopfendem Herzen stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Wenn sie Greg nicht bald fand, musste sie John wecken… Da fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie wusste, wie gerne er noch einmal an den Strand wollte und wie enttäuscht er gewesen war, als John ihm mitteilte, dass sie dafür keine Zeit mehr hatten. Was, wenn er auf die Idee gekommen war, auf eigene Faust zum Strand zu laufen?  
  
Blythe zögerte eine Minute. Sie sollte wirklich John wecken… Es war unverantwortlich, alleine mitten in der Nacht durch die Gegend zu laufen. Eigentlich. Aber sie hatte Angst vor der Reaktion ihres Ehemanns auf Gregs neueste Eskapade.  
  
Ihr Haus lag außerhalb des Stützpunkts und so konnte sie ohne Probleme das Grundstück verlassen. Blythe leuchtete die Straße unmittelbar vor ihren Füßen an. Es war nicht weit zum Strand, knappe zehn Minuten und sie hatte ihn oft genug mit Greg zurückgelegt, um ihn auch im Dunkeln zu finden.  
  
Greg wusste, dass er nicht alleine an den Strand gehen durfte. Er war zu vernünftig, um zu versuchen bei Dunkelheit zu schwimmen. Blythe versuchte sich damit zu beruhigen, doch sie ging immer schneller und das letzte Stück rannte sie schließlich.  
  
Sie war außer Atem, als sie ein Stück den Strand, dicht an der Wasserlinie, entlang lief und den Namen ihres Sohnes rief. Glücklicherweise regnete es diese Nacht nicht, doch hier am Wasser war es windig und sie fürchtete, dass ihre Stimme nicht weit trug. Beinahe übermannte sie wieder Panik, als sie einige Meter entfernt den Schein einer Taschenlampe entdeckte. „Greg?“ Sie lief darauf zu und schluchzte fast vor Erleichterung, als sie Greg auf dem Boden knien sah. “Greg!”  
  
Er fuhr zu ihr herum, hatte sie offenbar erst jetzt gehört. „Mom.“ Greg sprang auf und streckte die Arme aus, als versuche er sie, so zu besänftigen. Oder sie von ihm fern zu halten.  
  
Blythe glitt die Taschenlampe aus den Fingern, sie fiel vor ihm auf die Knie und drückte ihn an sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, zum ersten Mal seit sie aufgewacht war, wieder richtig atmen zu können. „Mach‘ so etwas nie wieder, Greg“, flüsterte sie und drückte ihr Gesicht in sein Haar. „Mach‘ mir nie wieder solche Angst.“  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“  
       
„Schon gut, schon gut, mein Baby.“ Sie drückte ihn fester an sich und spürte, wie er zögernd die Arme um sie legte. „Ich hatte nur solche Angst.“ Blythe schwankte zwischen Lachen und Weinen und presste ihr Gesicht fester in sein salzig riechendes Haar, um sich zu versichern, dass er wirklich heil und real in ihren Armen war. „Aber jetzt ist alles gut. Versprich‘ mir nur, dass du so etwas nie wieder tust.“  
  
Sie lockerte ein wenig den Griff und sah ihn an. Blythe versuchte ein Lächeln, als er die Hand hob und unsicher die Tränenspuren auf ihrer Wange berührte. „Schon gut, mein Schatz“, flüsterte sie. „Was ist dir nur eingefallen, weg zu laufen.“  
  
„Ich wollte nicht weglaufen.” Greg ließ die Hand sinken und kickte Sand mit den Schuhspitzen auf. „Du hast mir versprochen, dass wir noch einmal an den Strand gehen, aber das haben wir nicht gemacht. Und ich wollte…“ Er brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Ich weiß, du bist enttäuscht.“ Blythe strich ihm übers Haar. „Und ich weiß, dass dies alles andere als einfach für dich ist. Aber wir müssen die Situation so akzeptieren, wie sie ist. Vielleicht gefällt es dir in Ägypten.“  
  
„Ich will nicht da hin.“ Gregs Augen leuchteten blau, als reflektierten sie das Licht der Taschenlampen. „Können wir nicht bleiben? Nur du und ich?“  
  
„Das geht nicht, mein Schatz.” Blythe schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm‘ jetzt, gehen wir zurück, bevor dein Vater merkt, dass wir nicht da sind.“  
  
Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters sackten Gregs Schultern nach unten.  
  
Blythe spürte einen Druck hinter dem Brustbein. „Vielleicht… vielleicht noch fünf Minuten. Aber dann müssen wir wirklich nach Hause. Du musst schlafen. Es liegen anstrengende Tage vor uns. Okay, Greg? Hörst du mir zu?“ Sie wartete, bis er nickte. „Was hast du gemacht, als ich gekommen bin?”, fragte sie.  
  
Wieder zuckte Greg unsicher mit den Schultern. „Ein Loch.“  
  
„Nur ein Loch?“  
  
„Löcher sind cool. Es ist viel kälter da drin und nass und manchmal findet man beim Graben interessante Dinge.“ Er sah hinüber, wo seine Taschenlampe lag. „Ich kann es wohl nicht fertig graben?“, fragte er sehnsüchtig.  
  
„Dazu haben wir leider nicht die Zeit, Greg.“ Blythe folgte seinem Blick. „Vielleicht, wenn ich dir helfe…“ Es war unvernünftig. John konnte jeden Moment aufwachen und bemerken, dass sie nicht neben ihm lag. Vielleicht war er schon wach und unterwegs, um nach ihnen zu suchen. Aber es war hier so ruhig und friedlich. Das Geräusch der Wellen war so beruhigend. Sie stand auf und wischte sich so gut es ging, den Sand von der Kleidung. Vielleicht nur noch fünf Minuten.  
  
Greg nahm ihre Hand und sah sie auffordernd an. Blythe lächelte. „Okay. Zeig’ mir dein Loch.” Sie ließ sich ein paar Schritte zur Seite führen, wo Gregs Taschenlampe im Sand lag.  
  
Auf seine Aufforderung hin kniete sie sich in den kühlen Sand und half ihm, das Loch zu vergrößern. Greg fand eine Muschel und lief zum Wasser, um sie abzuspülen. Blythe setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen und beobachtete ihn lächelnd.  
  
„Blythe! Was geht hier vor?“  
  
Blythe und Greg fuhren erschrocken herum, als plötzlich hinter ihnen Johns Stimme erklang.  
  
John stand ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt, die starke Taschenlampe in der Hand, die er sonst im Wagen aufbewahrte.  
  
Blythe stand auf und trat zu Greg, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. „Es ist nichts“, sagte sie. „Wir… wir konnten nur nicht schlafen und haben beschlossen, ein wenig spazieren zu gehen.“  
  
„In deinem Nachthemd?“ John runzelte die Stirn. „Blythe, lüg‘ mich nicht an. Du weißt, ich kann es nicht ausstehen, wenn man mich anlügt.”  
  
„Es ist nichts“, beharrte Blythe. „Wir gehen jetzt besser. Greg sollte wirklich ins Bett.“ Der Junge war stocksteif in ihren Armen und sie küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. John sagte nichts, als sie an ihm vorbei ging, aber sie spürte seinen Blick im Rücken.  
  
„Wir reden morgen darüber“, sagte John, als er sich zu ihnen gesellte. Den Rest des Rückwegs sprachen sie kein Wort mehr.


	2. Little white lies

Titel: Little white lies  
Autor: Lady Charena (<http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/>)  
Fandom: House, MD  
Episode: --  
Pairung: Gregory House  
Rating: vor-serie, pg-13, gen  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
Anmerkung: --  
  
20\. The wall is not coming down here.  
  
  
Der kalte Betonboden, blanker Zement, war rau und kalt. Langsam setzte er sich auf und rieb sich mit der Handfläche übers Gesicht, wischte die Tränen weg und schniefte ein paar Mal. Sofort stach ihm ein Geruchsmix nach Benzin und Öl, nach Metall und nasser Erde in die Nase.   
  
Hüfte und Schulter schmerzte vom Aufprall auf den Boden; seine Handflächen brannten weil sie sein Gewicht gegen den groben Zement aufgefangen hatten. In der fensterlosen Garage war es dunkel, so konnte er den Abdruck der Finger seines Vaters um sein Handgelenk nicht sehen, von dem er wusste, dass er dort sein würde.   
  
In die Garage gesperrt zu werden, war neu. Aber das lag sicher nur daran, dass sie vorher noch nie eine eigene gehabt hatten. Sie war ziemlich leer, weil sein Vater kein Auto besaß und er erinnerte sich, wie er seiner Mutter geholfen hatte, einen Stapel zusammengefalteter Umzugskartons – in Müllsäcke gepackt - in einer Ecke zu verstauen.   
  
Er wusste, dass irgendwo über ihm eine staubige, mit Spinnweben verzierte, nackte Glühbirne hing, doch es war sinnlos, sich auf die Suche nach dem Schalter zu machen – der befand sich außen.   
  
Genauso vergeblich würde es sein, zu versuchen, die Garagentür zu öffnen – abgesehen davon, dass nicht einmal daran denken wollte, was sein Vater mit ihm machen würde, sollte er versuchen, sie zu verlassen – das ging nicht, wenn von draußen abgeschlossen wurde. Und er hatte selbst über das Rauschen von Blut und seinem eigenen, harschen Atmen gehört, wie sich der Schlüssel im Schluss gedreht hatte.   
  
Gregs Knie schrammten über den Boden, als er die Beine unter sich zog, um sich hoch zu stemmen. Er fuhr sich noch einmal mit dem Ärmel seines T-Shirts übers Gesicht und schluckte gegen den Metallgeschmack in seinem Mund an. Er würde nicht weinen! Auf keinen Fall. Schließlich war er kein Baby mehr. So ein bisschen Dunkelheit und Kälte jagten ihm keine Angst ein.   
  
Und es war verdammt kalt. Er schlang die Arme fester um den Brustkorb. Sein Hals brannte und er schniefte wieder. Der Gestank . Er stampfte mit den Füßen auf den Boden; denn im Dunkeln konnte er nicht wagen, hin- und her zu laufen, um sich aufzuwärmen. Er könnte gegen die Wand laufen, oder über etwas stolpern…  
  
Aber am Ende tat er doch genau das – er streckte die Arme aus und tastete sich langsam vorwärts, bis seine Fingerspitzen das raue Mauerwerk streiften. Langsam schob er sich daran entlang, bis die Spitze seines rechten Turnschuhs gegen Plastikfolie stieß. Seine Finger waren inzwischen so kalt, dass sie sich fremd und steif anfühlten, als er an dem Müllsack zerrte, um ihn aufzukriegen. Schließlich riss er auf und Greg konnte einen Karton aus seiner Schutzhülle befreien. Zwei der zusammengefalteten Umzugskartons bildeten eine Art Polster auf dem Boden, einen dritten lehnte er gegen die Wand dahinter, dann setzte er sich auf die Kartons, die langen Beine hochgezogen, so dass er die Arme darum schlingen konnte.   
  
Es half nicht viel gegen das Zittern, und er beugte sich ab und zu vor, um seine Nase am Knie abzuwischen.   
  
Es war nicht schlimm, redete er sich selbst ein. Nur ein paar Stunden im Dunkeln. Er war doch kein Baby, das vor Staub, Spinnweben und vielleicht ein paar Mäusen Angst hatte. Das sein Herz so schnell schlug, lag nur an der Kälte.  
  
Er ballte die Finger zu Fäusten, so fest, dass sie sich taub anfühlten – oder vielleicht war auch das nur die Kälte – und presste sein Gesicht gegen die Knie.   
  
Es war ganz einfach. Er würde einfach nicht daran denken, wo er war oder was passiert war.   
  
Stattdessen würde er sich auf die Partitur konzentrieren; auf die Noten, die in seinem Kopf tanzten und umeinander wirbelten wie Figuren in einem Samstagmorgen-Cartoon. Genau so wie Mrs. Littman, seine Klavierlehrerin es ihm beigebracht hatte. Sie hatte gesagt, dass er gut war – besser als gut, egal wie verächtlich sein Vater darüber sprach – so gut, dass sie ihn zu einem Konzert ihrer anderen Schüler angemeldet hatte. Und das, obwohl er erst seit drei Monaten bei ihr Unterricht hatte; vorher war es nur seine Mom gewesen, die ihm zeigte, wie man spielte.   
  
Sie war gewesen, die seinem Vater davon erzählt hatte. Als hätte er nicht früh genug davon erfahren. Lucys Vater war mit seinem in einer Einheit – und sie war neidisch darauf, wie gut er war, besonders seit Mrs. Littman ihn an ihrer Stelle auftreten ließ – es würde früher oder später zu Sprache kommen. Er war mit später einverstanden; viel später, wenn es sich einrichten ließ… so nach seinem dreißigsten Geburtstag oder so, oder wenn sie seinen Vater irgendwo abgeschossen hatten und er nur noch zwei Stunden zu leben hatte.   
  
Seine Mom hatte ihm versprochen, es nicht zu sagen – aber dann hatte er dieses Schreiben aus der Schule mit nach Hause gebracht, wegen des Frosches im Biologieunterricht, den er statt zu sezieren in Stücke geschnitten hatte, um diese in Seans Spind zu stecken. Seans Antwort darauf war gewesen, ihn gegen den Wasserspender zu stoßen. Sie wurden beide für zwei Tage vom Unterricht suspendiert, denn es war bei weitem nicht das erste Mal für beide, zum Direktor gerufen zu werden.  
  
Er hatte gehofft, seine Mutter würde es einfach unterschreiben, ohne seinem Vater etwas davon zu sagen. Aber sie bestand darauf, dass er es unterschreiben müsse. Und sie glaubte wirklich, es würde seinen Vater besänftigen, ihm von dem Konzert zu erzählen.   
  
Sein Herz hatte begonnen, schneller zu schlagen, als er seinen Vater nach einem sehr langen Moment der Stille tief Atem holen hörte. Er hielt den Blick stur auf seinem Teller. Papier knisterte leise als sein Vater den Brief zusammenfaltete und auf den Tisch legte.   
  
Die Worte unterschieden sich nicht viel von denen, die er schon so oft zuvor gehört hatte: dass er eine Schande sei und auf dem besten Weg, wie einer dieser arbeitslosen Penner zu enden; dass er gute Noten benötigen würde, an der Militärakademie aufgenommen zu werden… das war nur das Vorspiel. Sein Vater redete sich mehr und mehr in Rage und sparte dabei auch nicht mit Seitenhieben auf seine Mutter, die ihm erlaubt hatte, das Klavierspielen zu lernen. Es war weibisch und überflüssig und die Zeit wäre besser darauf verwendet, wenn er Sport treiben würde.  
  
Die Attacke gegen seine Mutter brachte ihn dazu, den Blick zu heben und als er sah, dass sie versuchte, nicht zu weinen, die Serviette zwischen ihren Fingern knetend, hatte er den Mund geöffnet ohne nachzudenken und die Worte waren in die plötzliche Stille wie Steine in einen Teich gefallen: „Du bist ein gemeiner Bastard. Ich bin gut im Klavierspielen und du bist so musikalisch wie ein Tischbein und deshalb…“  
  
Weiter war er nicht gekommen, als sein Vater ihn an der Schulter packte und herumriss, heftig genug, dass der Stuhl umkippte und er auf dem Boden landete. Bevor er wieder zu Atem gekommen war, zerrte ihn sein Vater am Arm in Richtung Tür. Seine Versuche, sich zu wehren, brachten ihm einen Fußtritt in die Seite ein.   
  
Sie stoppten in der Garage und sein Vater ließ ihn wie einen Müllsack auf den Boden fallen; sagte, dass er ihn erst wieder in seinem Haus sehen wollte, wenn er gelernt habe, Respekt zu zeigen. Dann war da nur noch die Kälte und die Dunkelheit, als das Garagentor ins Schloss knallte und abgesperrt wurde.  
  
Nur ein paar Stunden… es würde bald Morgen sein und seine Mutter ihn herauslassen, weil er in die Schule musste… er war kein Schwächling und kein Versager, es würde ihm nichts ausmachen… es würde nicht… es war nicht… er hatte keine Angst. Es war nur die Kälte, die ihn zittern ließ.   
  
Wenn er es sich nur oft genug sagte, hielten ihn vielleicht die Lügen warm.


	3. Bedauern

Titel: Bedauern  
Autor: Lady Charena (<http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/>)  
Fandom: House, MD  
Episode: --  
Pairung: Gregory House, Blythe House  
Rating: vor-serie, pg, gen  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
Anmerkung: --  
  
30\. Bit of a metaphorical shit heap there, but you know what I mean.  
  
  
„Es tut mir leid, mein Liebling.” Ihre Stimme war sanft, aber ein wenig zittrig, genau wie ihre Berührung, als sie mit dem feuchten Tuch über sein Gesicht wischte. „Du musst verstehen, dass dein Vater unter sehr großem Druck steht. So viele Menschen sind gestorben; Menschen, die er kannte; seine Kameraden. Es ist nicht... es ist nicht deine Schuld. Es geht vorbei. Dieser furchtbare Krieg wird vorbeigehen und dann wird alles wieder gut.“   
  
Er schwieg, hielt die Augen geschlossen, als sie das kühle, feuchte Tuch gegen die Beule drückte, die sich an seiner Schläfe bildete. Es war nur eine Ohrfeige gewesen, doch er hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren, war über einen Stuhl gestolpert und mit der Seite des Gesichts gegen die Kante einer Kommode geknallt. Inmitten der Verwirrung und des Schmerzes und der Benommenheit, hörte er die verächtliche Stimme seines Vaters; die schneidenden Bemerkungen über seine Ungeschicktheit und wie er es anstellen wollte, in der Welt zu überleben, ohne die Beine länger unter seinen Tisch zu stecken.   
  
Nach einer Weile blendete er ihre Stimme aus; die Worte, an die er nicht glaubte; die Lügen, an die sie nicht glaubte – die nur dazu bestimmt waren, ihre Fassade der glücklichen Familie aufrecht zu erhalten.   
  
Und schließlich konnte sie vor der Botschaft, die ihr die steife Haltung seiner Schultern und sein Schweigen übermittelten, nicht länger die Augen verschließen. Ein letztes Mal tauchte sie das Tuch in die Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser, die sie mitgebracht hatte, wand es aus und legte es zusammengefaltet über seine Stirn.  
  
Sie stand auf, er spürte wie sich die Matratze bewegte, als ihr Gewicht davon verschwand.   
  
Ihre Finger wischten ein paar Wassertropfen weg, die an der Seite seines Gesichts entlang liefen. Und sie seufzte, als er den Kopf abwandte. „Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte sie ein weiteres Mal. Dann ging sie.  
  
Er drehte sich weiter auf die Seite, die Knie hochgezogen fast bis zur Brust, die Arme darum geschlungen. Wenn es ihr Leid tat, warum ließ sie es immer und immer wieder zu? Warum gingen sie nicht einfach weg von seinem Vater...  
  
  
Ignorance is the night of the mind, but a night without moon or star. Confucius.


	4. The writings on the wall

Titel: The writings on the wall  
Autor: Lady Charena (<http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/>)  
Fandom: House, MD  
Episode: --  
Pairung: Gregory House, Blythe House  
Rating: vor-serie, pg-13, gen  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
Anmerkung: --  
  
40\. The lettering was not as large as I would have liked, but a small bottle of Liquid Paper won’t go far, even on the compact bonnet of a Clio.  
  
Blythe stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, doch sie reichte nicht ganz an die Kaffeebüchse heran, die auf dem obersten Küchenregal stand. Seufzend zog sie sich einen Stuhl herüber. Wieder etwas Neues, an dass sie sich zu gewöhnen hatte. In diesem Haus waren die Wände viel höher – und wer immer es eingerichtet hatte, dachte offenbar nicht daran, dass mal jemand von nicht so riesenhafter Statur hier wohnen mochte - und so lagen die meisten oberen Regalbretter außer ihrer Reichweite. John hatte sie lachend hochgehoben, als sie versuchte, ihren leeren Koffer auf dem Schrank zu verstauen. Wenn doch nur jemand die überflüssige Raumhöhe für einen Dachboden verwendet hätte, auf dem man Koffer und Kisten und Kartons für den nächsten Umzug hätte verstauen können...  
  
Sie seufzte erleichtert, als sich ihre Finger um die leicht verbeulte Kaffeedose schlossen. Blythe kletterte vorsichtig von dem etwas wackeligen Küchenstuhl – nicht, dass sie an Höhenangst litt, und in zwei, drei Wochen würde der kippelige Stuhl kein Grund mehr sein, auch nur einen Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden, doch noch hatte sie sich nicht an ihn gewöhnt – und setzte sich. Diese Dose begleitete sie seit ihrem vierzehnten Geburtstag, als ihre Großmutter sie ihr schenkte – und sie zunächst enttäuscht war, bis sie sie Zuhause öffnete und den Vierteldollar bemerkte, der sorgfältig mit Heftpflaster an die Innenseite des Deckels geklebt war. Seither hatte sie darin Geld gespart – zuerst von ihrem Taschengeld; dann die paar Cents, die sie als Teenager mit Babysitten verdiente (und waren ein paar Cents damals nicht noch ein kleines Vermögen gewesen; der Vierteldollar ein wahrer Schatz?) und nun, als Ehefrau, legte sie hier und da etwas vom Haushaltsgeld zurück. Es war nicht viel – John’s Sold reichte für ihr gutes Auskommen, aber es ließ sich kaum etwas davon sparen – vor allem nicht mit einem Sechsjährigen im Haus, der wie Unkraut in die Höhe schoss und ständig neue Kleidung benötigte. Glücklicherweise gehörte zu diesem Haus ein kleiner Garten, in dem sie selbst Gemüse ziehen konnte, was eine gewisse Entlastung der Haushaltskasse bedeutete.   
  
Ihr Nadelgeld floss in Gregs Klavierstunden, auch wenn John darüber nicht sonderlich begeistert war. Doch sie hatte bemerkt, dass das bisschen Klimperei, zu dem sie fähig war, nicht ausreichte, um Greg zu unterrichten. Er war wirklich begabt. John hielt Klavierstunden für etwas Überflüssiges, dass man höchstens noch einem Mädchen erlauben sollte. Seinen Sohn hätte er lieber in der Little League gesehen, doch Greg zeigte kein großes Interesse an Baseball und viele Stunden Schlagtraining mit seinem Vater und zwei verpatzte Probetrainings später riet der Trainer John, dass er vielleicht Gregs Interesse für eine andere Sportart wecken sollte. Vor allem, nachdem diese beiden Rowdys Greg umherschubsten, bis er so schlimm stürzte, dass er sich den rechten Oberarm brach. Glücklicherweise ein glatter Bruch, der gut verheilte, doch Greg wollte ihr nicht sagen, wer die beiden Jungs gewesen waren (nur, dass sie älter und viel größer als er wären). John versprach ihr, sich darum zu kümmern und mit dem Trainer zu sprechen, doch als sie ihn später darauf ansprach, sagte er nur, die Sache wäre erledigt. Sie runzelte die Stirn, als sie an die unerfreulichen Ereignisse im vergangenen Herbst dachte. Sie hatte Couch High später beim Einkaufen getroffen und er wirkte sehr überrascht, als sie danach fragte, ob die beiden Jungen aus der Little League ausgeschlossen worden waren, die ihren Sohn verletzt hatten. Vermutlich war es ihm peinlich, dass dies während seiner Aufsicht passiert war, dass er vorgab, nicht zu wissen, von was sie sprach. Als sie John danach fragte, meinte er nur, dass sie sich keine Gedanken darüber machen sollte, es wäre alles in Ordnung. Sie wusste, dass er enttäuscht war, dass sein Sohn so wenig Interesse an Sport hatte, aber er war doch noch so jung. Aber sie schwieg, selbst als sie Gregs teuren Fanghandschuh zerschnitten in der Abfalltonne entdeckte.  
  
Blythe stand auf, um einen Blick aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Greg war eben noch damit beschäftigt gewesen, einen Ball wieder und wieder gegen die Wand eines kleinen Schuppens springen zu lassen, bis sie ihn gebeten hatte, damit aufzuhören, weil ihr das Geräusch Kopfschmerzen bereitete. Sie lächelte, als sie ihn auf dem Boden sitzen sah, und wie vertieft er darin wirkte, für seine Spielzeugautos eine Straße in die weiche Erde zu graben. Das kleine Spielzeugflugzeug, das ihm John mitgebracht hatte, lag vergessen auf der Seite im Gras.   
  
Doch dann erinnerte sie sich an den Grund, weswegen sie die Kaffeedose dieses Mal öffnen musste, und leider nicht, um Geld hinein zu legen. Blythe konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum Greg auf die Idee gekommen war, die hellgrüne Wand des kleinen Arbeitszimmers, das sie zum Nähen nutzte, mit einer Flasche Tipp-Ex zu bemalen. Es war eine Aktion, die man möglicherweise von einem Dreijährigen erwarten konnte. Er schwieg beharrlich, als sie ihn danach fragte – selbst, als sie ihm damit drohte, seinen Vater anzurufen und es ihm zu erzählen. Aber sie brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihre Drohung in die Tat umzusetzen, als sie die Angst in Gregs Gesicht sah.   
  
John würde es sehr ernst nehmen. Er hatte Greg von klein auf eingeschärft, dass die Häuser und Wohnungen, in denen sie lebten, nicht ihr Eigentum waren und er sich stets so zu benehmen hatte, als wäre er nur ein Gast. Kurz nach Gregs viertem Geburtstag verschüttete er ein wenig Milch, als er seine Tasse fallen ließ. Sie war aus Plastik und ging nicht kaputt, aber als sie nach einem Geschirrtuch griff, um die Milch aufzuwischen, schickte John sie aus der Küche und sagte, Greg müsse das erledigen. Sie wusste nicht, was in den zehn Minuten zwischen ihrem Sohn und ihrem Mann vorfiel, bevor John sie zurückrief und sie das Abendessen fortsetzten, als wäre nichts passiert – aber Greg schien geweint zu haben, als er an ihr vorbei lief, nachdem John ihn ohne Abendessen ins Bett schickte. Die Tasse stand im Ausguss und das saubere, trockene Geschirrtuch hing an seinem Haken. Sie wagte nicht, zu fragen, womit Greg die Milch aufgewischt hatte. Zwei Tage später fand sie ganz unten im Wäschekorb Gregs zerknittertes Lieblings-T-Shirt; Bibo aus der Sesamstraße wurde von weißen Flecken verunstaltet.   
  
Greg weigerte sich danach fast zwei Monate lang, seine Milch zu trinken oder Frühstücksflocken damit zu essen – mit der Begründung, sie würde widerlich schmecken. Es gab Streit und laute Worte, dann Schweigen und schließlich erteilte John ihm Hausarrest. Vielleicht war es das, was den Ausschlag bewirkte, denn Greg gab seine Weigerung auf.  
  
Stattdessen stand sie nun in der Küche und würde etwas von dem hart ersparten Geld verwenden um ein wenig Farbe zu kaufen und die Schrift an der Wand zu überstreichen. Sie hatte bereits versucht, sie abzuwaschen, doch mit dem Tipp-Ex löste sich auch die grüne Farbe von der Wand und es blieben verbleicht aussehende Schatten. Bis John in zwei Monaten zurückkam, würde man keinen Unterschied mehr entdecken können.   
  
Blythe stellte die Kaffeedose auf den Küchentisch und ging nach draußen, um sich neben ihren Sohn auf den Boden zu kauern.   
  
Greg hielt inne und sah sie an, unausgesprochene Fragen in den großen, blauen Augen. Sie streckte die Hand aus und streichelte über seine schmutzige Wange – ignorierend, dass er für einen Moment zurückzuckte, bevor er zur Seite blickte und ihre Berührung akzeptierte. Es bedeutete nichts, nur dass aus ihrem Baby langsam ein großer Junge wurde. Bald würde er sich verlegen winden, wenn sie ihn vor den Augen anderer in den Arm nahm und darauf bestehen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr ins Bett brachte oder auf die Wange küsste.   
  
„Das ist eine tolle Straße für deine Autos“, sagte sie und ließ die Hand sinken, um damit die Finger der anderen zu umklammern.   
  
Greg schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist keine Straße.“ Er platzierte das letzte der Autos in der Rinne, die er in den weichen Boden gegraben hatte. „Ich bringe sie in Sicherheit.“  
  
„Wie meinst du das? Wieso in Sich...“ Blythe brach ab, als er beide Hände benutzte, um wie ein Bagger die vorher heraus gekratzte Erde über die Spielzeugautos zu schieben. „Nicht, Greg. Sie werden ganz schmutzig. So kannst du sie nicht mehr mit in dein Zimmer nehmen. Du machst sie noch kaputt.“ Sie griff nach seinen Händen und wieder war da dieses fast unmerkliche Zurückzucken vor ihrem Griff. Nur für eine Sekunde, dann verharrte er mit gesenktem Kopf, als erwarte er eine Bestrafung. „Was denkst du dir nur bei so was?“, murmelte Blythe hilflos. „Niemand nimmt dir deine Spielsachen weg, Greg. Du musst sie nicht in Sicherheit bringen.“  
  
Sie erhielt keine Antwort von ihm und sie vergaß später den Vorfall fast – bis sie ein paar Tage später auf dem Plattenweg vor dem Haus einen Hammer liegen sah – Johns Hammer, sie konnte die eingebrannten Initialen sehen. Es war Greg strikt verboten, an Johns Werkzeugkiste zu gehen, aber seine Neugier kannte keine Grenzen. Kopfschüttelnd hob sie den Hammer auf – und sah die verbeulten, kaum noch als solche erkennbaren, Spielzeugautos ihres Sohnes, achtlos in den Rinnstein gefegt. Sie wollte gerne glauben, dass jemand anderer die Autos kaputt gemacht hatte – vielleicht ein neidisches Kind aus der Nachbarschaft – doch sie wusste, dass der Schuppen, in dem John das Werkzeug aufbewahrte, abgeschlossen war und der Schlüssel dazu in der Küche an einem Haken hing. Niemand außer Greg konnte den Hammer dort geholt haben.   
  
Sie sammelte sie auf und warf sie weg und als John wieder Zuhause war und danach fragte, gab er sich mit ihrer Erklärung: dass Greg sie in einer Kiste in seinem Zimmer aufbewahrte, damit sie nicht kaputt oder verloren gingen, zufrieden.   
  
Aber Blythe bekam lange das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf: Ihr Sohn, auf dem Gehweg kniend, methodisch mit dem Hammer sein Spielzeug zerstörend. Um es in Sicherheit zu bringen...


	5. Feathers and claws and fur

Titel: Feathers and claws and fur  
Autor: Lady Charena (<http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/>)  
Fandom: House, MD  
Episode: --  
Pairung: Gregory House, Blythe House  
Rating: vor-serie, pg, gen  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
Anmerkung: --  
  
50\. Feathers and claws and fur.  
  
Es war der Lärm, der ihn angelockt hatte. Fauchen, Kreischen, Kratzen, das Rascheln von Federn und hohe, schrille Töne – welcher Zwölfjährige hätte widerstehen können, diesem Tumult auf den Grund zu gehen?  
  
Die Ursache für den Lärm stellte sich als zwei räudige Straßenkatzen heraus, die zwischen dem stinkenden Müllcontainer und einem Stapel modriger Kartons im Hinterhof damit beschäftigt waren, eine Taube zu töten. Das hieß, im Moment schienen sie nur mit ihr zu spielen. Und die Taube setzte sich – wenn auch letztlich aussichtslos – zur Wehr. Einer ihrer Flügel hing schlaff herunter, so dass die langen Federn im Staub schleiften. Selbst wenn sie vor den Katzen gerettet werden würde, es stand außer Frage, dass sie jemals wieder flog.  
  
Er blieb im Durchgang stehen; die Hände in die Taschen seiner schmutzigen Jeans gestopft; einen Tintenfleck auf dem einen linken Unterarm; eine schmuddelige Bandage um das rechte Handgelenk, die einen Kratzer bedeckte, den er sich geholt hatte, als er mit dem Rad vor zwei Tagen in den Zaun der Nachbarin bretterte. Letzteres war nicht weiter wichtig oder bedeutsam, nicht allgemein gesprochen, aber doch insofern wichtig, dass es der Grund war, weshalb er sich im Haus aufhielt und nicht wie üblich unterwegs war.   
  
Er hatte Hausarrest. Und das während der Sommerferien, die sie bei Tante Sarah verbrachten.   
  
Ohne seinen Vater, der erst in drei Wochen nach Hause kommen würde.  
  
Es war seltsam, wieder von Menschen umgeben zu sein, die nur Englisch sprachen. Seine Ohren hatten sich während zwei Jahren in Ägypten an das rauere, fast harsche Arabisch gewöhnt, das nur gelegentlich vom Sing-Sang französischer Stimmen durchbrochen wurde. Seine Haut hatte einen dunklen Braunton angenommen und abgesehen von seinem helleren Haar und den durch die Sonnenbräune nur noch mehr leuchtenden blauen Augen, war er kaum von seinen ägyptischen Klassenkameraden in der Internationalen Schule zu unterscheiden gewesen. Die ersten Tage zurück in den USA hatte er tatsächlich gefroren und seine Haut schien den Regen wie ein Schwamm aufzusaugen. Er vermisste die Exkursionen in die Wüste – mit seinen Klassenkameraden und vor allem die, die er auf eigene Faust unternommen hatte, nahezu euphorisch mit all dem Wissen über Mumien und Gräber und Pyramiden und geheimnisvolle Götter und Mythen und so wert den Ärger, den er sich hinterher mit seinem Vater einhandelte – und die Ausflüge nach Kairo und Alexandria.   
  
Die gleichen blauen Augen, die ihn auf den ersten Blick als Außenseiter markiert hatten, waren jetzt fasziniert auf die Taube gerichtet. Greg vergaß fast das Atmen, als er die Katzen beobachtete, die in gespielter Gleichmütigkeit den Vogel umkreisten. Fast schien es ihm, als würden sie die Taube verspotten, indem sie vorgaben, sie als einen wirklichen Feind zu betrachten, den man besser mit Vorsicht behandelte, wenn man sich keine blutige Nase einholen wollte. In Wahrheit hatte der Vogel nicht mehr Chancen, zu überleben, wie ein Schneemann in der Wüste, die sich hinter der Militärbasis erstreckt hatte, so weit man sehen konnte. Er ging langsam in die Hocke, vorsichtig um die Tiere nicht auf seine Gegenwart aufmerksam zu machen – und setzte sich schließlich auf den Boden, die langen Beine unter sich gekreuzt.   
  
Eine der Katzen wandte den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an, ließ ihn wissen, dass er nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, dann richteten sich ihre Augen wieder auf den Vogel. Die andere gab ein Geräusch, halb Miauen, halb Fauchen von sich und machte eine eher halbherzig wirkende Bewegung in Richtung der Taube, die zusammenzuckte und panisch mit den Flügeln flatterte.  
  
Greg zupfte an einem losen Faden an seinem Knie, ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, seine ganze Konzentration auf den Tieren.   
  
Die Katze, die ihn kurz angesehen hatte, legte die Ohren an und schlug nach dem Vogel und plötzlich war es kein Spiel mehr, sondern bitterer Ernst.  
  
„Greg, wo steckst du? Tante Sarah wartet mit dem Essen...“  
  
Die Stimme seiner Mutter ließ nicht nur den Jungen, sondern auch die Katzen erschrocken zusammen zucken.   
  
„Greg?“ Blythe sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, dann entdeckte sie die Katzen. „Oh, ihr Biester!“ Sie griff nach einem Besen, der neben der Tür an der Wand lehnte und den Greg am Morgen benutzt hatte, um den Hinterhof zu fegen. „Lasst den armen Vogel in Ruhe.“ Sie schwang den Besen und die Katzen, wütend fauchend weil sie sich ihrer sicheren Beute beraubt sahen, fuhren auseinander und gingen hinter den Kartons in Deckung. Blythe stieß die Kartons mit dem Besenstiel an und die Katzen flitzten an ihr vorbei und aus dem Hinterhof auf die Straße.  
  
Die Taube blieb alleine zurück, drehte sich wie ein aus dem Rhythmus geratener Kreisel um sich selbst, während sie versuchte, weg zu fliegen.  
  
„Das arme Ding“, meinte Blythe. „Sicher ist der Flügel gebrochen.“  
  
„Kann ich sie behalten?“, fragte Greg – er hatte vorher nicht darüber nachgedacht, sondern den Gedanken im gleichen Moment ausgesprochen, wie er in seinem Kopf aufgetaucht war. Er war nicht sicher, was er mit ihr anfangen wollte – sehen, ob er ihren Flügel richten konnte, er erinnerte sich wie man ihm den Arm geschient hatte, als er ihn vor einigen Jahren brach, so dass sie heilte und wegflog – oder ob er nicht lieber abwartete, bis sie tot war und er den delikaten Aufbau eines Vogelflügels aus der Nähe betrachten konnte, so viel greifbarer als die Abbildungen in einem Schulbuch, zerbrechlich und faszinierend in seinen Händen.  
  
„Auf keinen Fall!“ In Blythe’ Stimme schwang unterdrückter Ekel mit. „Bei aller Liebe, nein, Greg. Das ist eine wilde Taube, sie kann alle möglichen Krankheiten haben, Würmer und wer weiß, was alles an Ungeziefer in diesen Federn haust. Du fasst sie mir auf keinen Fall an, hast du mich verstanden, junger Mann? Ich werde deinen Cousin bitten, dass er sie... wegbringt.“ Sie stellte den Besen zurück an seinen Platz und fuhr ihrem Sohn durch die Haare. „Komm’ jetzt zum Essen, bevor es kalt wird. Du musst dich noch waschen. Wie siehst du nur wieder aus.“  
  
Gehorsam stand Greg auf und folgte ihr ins Haus, nicht ohne einen Blick zurück auf die Taube zu werfen, die auf der Seite lag, den verletzten Flügel von sich gestreckt. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich wild in Panik.  
  
* * *  
  
Nach dem Essen zog es ihn wieder nach draußen. Ungeachtet dessen, was seine Mutter gesagt hatte, er war noch nicht fertig mit der Taube. Doch alles, was er fand, waren ein paar Blutstropfen im Staub – wie rote Schriftzeichen einer unbekannten Sprache - und zerfledderte Federn. Offenbar hatten sich die Katzen doch noch ihre Beute geholt.  
  
Er stieß die Federn mit dem Fuß auseinander, wirbelte Sand und Staub auf, bevor er wieder nach drinnen ging, wo er seine Mutter seinen Namen rufen hörte. Da war eins, dass er im Brustton seiner zwölf Jahre wusste – er würde nie wie diese dumme Taube sein...


	6. Ein perfekter Tag

Titel: Ein perfekter Tag  
Autor: Lady Charena (<http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/>)  
Fandom: House, MD  
Episode: --  
Pairung: Blythe & John House, Gregory House  
Rating: vor-serie, pg, gen  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
Anmerkung: --  
  
60\. I really loved her.  
  
  
Blythe arrangierte den letzten Teller sorgfältig auf der Decke, die sie über das Gras gebettet hatten und setzte sich dann zurück, lehnte sich gegen Johns Schulter.   
  
John sah sie an, lächelte, legte den Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie enger an sich. Er küsste sie aufs Haar und richtete den Blick wachsam wieder auf Greg, der ein paar Schritte von ihnen entfernt die Welt erkundete.  
  
„Ich bin fertig, wir können mit dem Picknick anfangen“, meinte Blythe, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich von ihrem Ehemann wegzubewegen.  
  
„Gut, wir sind hungrig. Dein Sohn hat schon versucht, einen Käfer zu essen“, erwiderte John mit einem Lachen.   
  
„Mein Sohn, ja?“ Blythe lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso ist er immer mein Sohn in solchen Situationen?“   
  
„Weil ich aus dem Überlebenstraining weiß, wie Käfer schmecken?“ John schnitt eine Grimasse des Abscheus. „Es ist wirklich kein Genuss. Obwohl...“ Er zögerte; gab vor, zu überlegen. „...dieser Thunfisch-Auberginen-Auflauf, den du neulich gemacht hast, schmeckte fast wie ein... au!“ Er brach lachend ab, als Blythe ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite stieß und sich aus seinem Arm wand.   
  
„Dann kannst du ja gehen und dir dein Essen selbst jagen“, gab sie zurück, und verschränkte in gespielter Kränkung die Arme vor der Brust.   
  
John beugte sich vor und küsste sie. „Du weißt, ich liebe dein Essen“, murmelte er beschwichtigend. „Ich liebe dich.“  
  
„Außer wenn ich Auberginen-Thunfisch-Auflauf koche?“ Blythes Augen blitzten schelmisch.   
  
„Besonders wenn du Auberginen-Thunfisch-Auflauf kochst.“   
  
Greg wählte diesen Moment, um ihr liebevolles Geplänkel zu unterbrechen. Kurzzeitig der elterlichen Aufsicht entkommen, hatte er – einer nur ihm bekannten Agenda folgend - begonnen, lange Grasbüschel auszureißen. Offenbar hatte er an einem besonders festverwurzelten Büschel besonders hartnäckig gezogen – und als es schließlich nachgab, landete er auf seinem Hinterteil und brachte es fertig, sich selbst mit der Faust ins Auge zu treffen. Vor Schmerz und Schreck fing er an zu weinen.  
  
Blythe sprang auf und lief zu ihrem Sohn, nahm den Dreijährigen hoch und drückte ihn an sich. Sie streichelte sein Haar und beruhigte ihn rasch, während John zu ihnen trat und sanft Gregs Kopf mit einer seiner großen Hände umschloss, um sein Auge zu untersuchen.   
  
Im Fokus der Aufmerksamkeit seiner Eltern beruhigte sich der Junge rasch und bald zeigten nur noch ein roter Abdruck um sein Auge – der sich im Laufe des Tages noch dunkel verfärben würde – und ein paar Tränenspuren auf seinen Wangen, das etwas vorgefallen war. Blythe nahm eine Serviette und wischte ihm das Gesicht ab.   
  
Als John den Apfelkuchen anschnitt, den Blythe zum Nachtisch mitgebracht hatte, war alles wieder vergessen und Greg lachte und plapperte fast ohne Punkt und Komma über all die Entdeckungen, die er gemacht hatte. Er sprang während des Essens immer wieder auf, um Steine und Rinde und interessante Blätter anzuschleppen, bis sein Vater ihn ermahnte, endlich sitzen zu bleiben, oder sie würden sofort nach Hause fahren.   
  
Später, nachdem Greg widerwillig seinen Mittagsschlaf abgehalten hatte und Blythe die mitgebrachten Sachen zurück in ihren Korb packte; die Decke ausschüttelte und zusammen faltete, wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zu ihrem Mann und Greg. Sie lächelte, als sie sah, wie sich ihre beiden Männer zusammen über etwas beugten, das Greg entdeckt hatte, John kniete neben seinem Sohn auf den Boden und schien ihm ernstlich zuzuhören.   
  
Es tat ihr fast leid, die beiden zu stören, doch es war langsam Zeit, dass sie zurück kehrten – in ein paar Stunden wurde es dunkel und Greg musste ins Bett. Sie war so unwillig, den Tag enden zu lassen, wie die beiden, denn jetzt – im warmen Licht eines sonnigen Sonntagnachmittags, umgeben vom Geruch nach Gras und Wald und Weite – war es schwer, den Gedanken abzuschütteln, dass John am nächsten Morgen mit seiner Einheit den Stützpunkt verließ und sie noch nicht wusste, wann er zu ihnen zurückkam. Die stete Angst, dass er überhaupt nicht mehr zurückkommen könnte lag wie ein Stein in ihrem Magen, sobald er sich von ihr verabschiedete und wich erst, wenn sie seine Arme um sich spürte.   
  
Noch nicht, sagte sie sich. Nur noch fünf Minuten oder zehn. Greg kreischte entzückt, als John ihn in die Luft warf und wieder auffing und hing dann lachend am Hals seines Vaters.   
  
Blythe trat zu ihnen, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatte, dass alles ordentlich weggepackt war und nur noch ein Rechteck geplätteten Grases von ihrer Anwesenheit zeugen würde, sobald sie gingen. Johns Arm glitt um ihre Mitte, zog sie eng an seine Seite und sie beugte sich vor, um ihre Nase gegen Gregs schmutzige Nase zu reiben, was ihn wieder zum Lachen brachte.   
  
Sie wünschte, sie könnte diesen Moment für alle Ewigkeit festhalten. Diesen perfekten Tag.


	7. All the animals great and small…

Titel: All the animals great and small…  
Autor: Lady Charena (<http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/>)  
Fandom: House, MD  
Episode: --  
Pairung: Gregory House, OMC  
Rating: vor-serie, pg, gen  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
Anmerkung: --  
  
90\. This is a May week prank of some kind.  
  
  
Greg musterte den verbeulten Metallteller, den seine Mutter für gewöhnlich benutzte, wenn sie Gemüse aus dem Garten holte und sie unter dem Wasserhahn neben dem Hintereingang abspülte. Doch was sich jetzt darauf befand, würde sie garantiert nicht zu Eintopf oder Salat verarbeiten: ein paar wild umher wuselnde Ameisen, die vergeblich versuchten, den hohen Rand zu erklimmen; eine zusammengerollte Raupe, die von der Panik der Ameisen profitierte – noch ignorierten sie sie, mehr daran interessiert ihr eigenes Leben zu retten als eine sichere Futterquelle. Die Ameisen waren nicht eindrucksvoll genug, entschied er und fischte die Raupe heraus. Er legte sie auf die flache Handfläche und sah Thomas an. „Was gibst du mir, wenn ich sie esse?“  
  
Thomas runzelte skeptisch die Stirn. „Es ist ne winzige Raupe. Jeder kann sie essen. Mein kleiner Bruder hat am Samstag eine Schnecke gegessen, weil ich ihm dafür die Hälfte meines Ho Hos versprochen habe.“  
  
Es galt den Einsatz zu erhöhen. Die Ameisen hatten heute definitiv nicht ihren Glückstag. Greg leckte über eine Fingerspitze und stupste eine der Ameisen an. Sie blieb am Speichel auf seiner Haut haften. Ihre winzigen Beine zappelten hilflos. „Ich esse die Raupe und alle Ameisen und…“ Er sah sich um, doch er fand nichts in ihrer näheren Umgebung, dass er hinzufügen konnte, obwohl es an einem warmen Maitag eigentlich vor Insekten nur so wimmeln sollte. „...und noch irgendwas, wenn du etwas findest.“  
  
Thomas grub in seinen Hosentaschen und förderte schließlich einen Kerzenstummel zum Vorschein. „Ich gebe dir den Quarter, den mir meine Oma am Sonntag geschenkt hat, wenn du die Raupe, die Ameisen und die Kerze isst.“  
  
„Was ist schwer daran, eine Kerze zu essen?“, meinte Greg verächtlich. Er streckte die Hand aus. „Her mit dem Geld.“  
  
“Zuerst isst du die Dinger.”  
  
„Ich bin nicht so blöd wie dein kleiner Bruder. Ich will das Geld gleich oder ich mache gar nichts.“   
  
Thomas zögerte, dann legte er den Kerzenstummel auf Gregs Handfläche und schob das Hosenbein hoch, um seine Socke nach unten zu rollen. Er zog die Münze hervor und platzierte sie widerwillig neben dem Kerzenstummel. „Okay. Jetzt lass‘ sehen, ob du auch so mutig bist, wie du behauptest.“  
  
“Was ist mutig daran, ein paar Insekten zu essen?” Greg schloss die Finger der einen Hand schützend um die Münze und hob die andere, so dass Thomas die Ameise zappeln sehen konnte, die noch immer an seinem Zeigefinger klebte. Dann steckte er den Finger in den Mund. Er konnte die Ameise auf der Zunge spüren. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Sonnenblumenkern, nur viel kleiner. Er hätte gedacht, es würde kitzeln, wenn sie mit ihren vielen Beinen über seine Zunge zu flüchten versuchte, aber sie bewegte sich gar nicht. Er presste die Zunge gegen den Gaumen und es fühlte sich an, als zerdrücke er eine Preiselbeere (nur eine sehr, sehr kleine) im Mund, so wie sie in der Soße waren, die seine Mom an Thanksgiving gemacht  hätte – nur ohne die Soße und das Fruchtfleisch. Wie ein einzelner, harter, bitterer Kern, der an seinem Gaumen platzte. Er schluckte alles hinunter.  
  
Thomas‘ Augen weiteten sich. „Mach‘ den Mund auf, ich will sehen, ob du wirklich geschluckt hast“, forderte er.  
  
Greg öffnete grinsend den Mund und streckte die Zunge heraus.  
  
Thomas verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und gab sich so unbeeindruckt wie man es wirklich nur mit zehn Jahren sein konnte. „Das war nur eine winzige Ameise. Ich habe noch nicht gesehen, dass du die Raupe isst. Und die anderen sind übrigens dabei, ab zu hauen.“  
  
Er leckte sich die anderen Fingerspitzen und bald zappelten an allen von ihnen Ameisen. Dieses Mal machte er sich nicht die Mühe, sie vorher zu zerquetschen. Greg schluckte sie einfach hinunter. Es kitzelte ein wenig, dann waren sie weg.   
  
„Sie werden in deinem Magen weiterleben“, prophezeite Thomas. „Sie werden nachts ein Loch in deinen Bauch fressen und entkommen.“  
  
Greg lachte. „Niemals. Im Magen ist Säure, sie sind längst tot und schon halb weg. Das habe ich gelesen.“  
  
Ganz überzeugt schien Thomas nicht zu sein. Vermutlich gefiel ihm seine Theorie besser. „Jetzt die Raupe“, forderte er.  
  
Greg pickte sie von seiner Handfläche und hielt sie zwischen zwei Fingern hoch. „Willst du probieren?“, fragte er spöttisch. „Ich teile mit dir.“  
  
Thomas rümpfte die Nase. „Du hast große Töne gespuckt. Gibst du jetzt schon auf? Gib‘ mir den Quarter zurück. Ich kaufe mir lieber einen neuen Spiderman-Comic davon.“  
  
“Nicht so schnell.” Greg öffnete den Mund und streckte die Zunge heraus. Er musste schielen, um seine Zunge sehen zu können, als er die Finger öffnete und die Raupe darauf fallen ließ. Sie war kalt und weich und etwas stachelig zugleich und im Gegensatz zu der Ameise bewegte sie sich sogar. Er rollte die Zunge zusammen, spürte wie sie dagegen drückte.  
  
Thomas starrte ihn an, er schien ganz vergessen zu haben, zu atmen – sein eigener Mund stand offen und seine hellbraunen Augen machten Anstalten aus seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht zu klettern.  
  
Greg schloss den Mund ganz langsam. Speichel sammelte sich um das Tier, das sich wand ohne von der Stelle zu kommen. Er holte durch die Nase tief Luft und schluckte die Raupe hinunter.   
  
„Uagghh.“ Thomas starrte ihn halb fasziniert, halb angeekelt an. “Das ist widerlich. Du bist widerlich.” Er hob die Hände, dann wandte er sich ab und ging weg.  
  
„Ich habe die Kerze noch nicht gegessen, willst du das nicht auch sehen?“, rief ihm Greg nach.  
  
Thomas sah über die Schulter zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ein Freak, House. Und ich werde das allen erzählen.“  
  
Greg sah ihm nach und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er steckte den Kerzenstummel in seine eigene Hosentasche – so etwas konnte man immer mal wieder gebrauchen. Dann warf er den Quarter in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf. Wofür würde er ihn ausgeben? Thomas hatte von Comics gesprochen und das schien ihm eine gute Idee. Er musste nur ein Versteck dafür finden, wenn sein Vater ihn damit erwischte… Er schob den Gedanken an seinen Vater rasch zu Seite. Ein Comic. Aber nicht Spiderman. Spiderman war s-u-p-e-r-l-a-h-m. Er würde einen Comic der Fantastischen Vier kaufen. Susan Storms hautenges Kostüm überließ kaum etwas der Phantasie – und was war cooler als Thing? Niemand konnte Thing besiegen. Er war der Stärkste auf der Welt. Stärker als sein Dad. Thing würde seinen Dad zu einem kleinen Ball zusammenpressen und dann mit Johnny Storm damit Basketball spielen. Er wünschte, er könnte wie Thing sein…  
  
Sein Magen grummelte. Das Einkaufen musste warten, bis er sich nach dem Essen wieder aus dem Haus stehlen konnte.


	8. Big In Japan

Titel: Big In Japan  
Autor: Lady Charena (<http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/>)  
Fandom: House, MD  
Episode: --  
Pairung: Blythe & John House, Gregory House, 2 OFC  
Rating: vor-serie, pg, gen  
Beta: T'Len  
Archiv: ja  
Anmerkung: --  
  
100\. Things of and pertaining to a crisis, the dictionary says, are critical.  
  
  
Greg sprach kein Wort auf dem Weg zurück zu ihrem Haus, die ganze lange Fahrt vom Krankenhaus zur Base. Ab und zu warf sie einen Blick nach vorne, wo er neben Arlene auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, doch sie konnte nur seinen Hinterkopf und dann und wann die Seite seines Gesichts sehen, da er den Kopf abgewandt hatte und aus dem Seitenfenster starrte.   
  
Neben ihr wrang Maryann Havers noch immer stumm Arlenes Taschentuch in den Händen oder - wenn sie das Taschentuch benutzte, um ihre Augen zu trocknen – drehte ihre Schürze zu einem Strang. Als der Anruf aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen war, lief Maryann aus dem Haus, ohne sich um eine Jacke zu kümmern oder ihre Schürze abzulegen, die Hände bis zu den Ellbogen mit Mehl und Teigresten bedeckt, sie war gerade dabei gewesen, Brot zu backen.   
  
Blythe war gerade damit beschäftigt gewesen, ein Bücherregal abzustauben, leise eine Melodie mitsummend, die im Radio gespielt wurde – als Maryann plötzlich atemlos im Raum stand. Sie ließ vor Schreck das Buch fallen, das sie gerade abwischte und ihr Gesicht verlor alle Farbe, als sie in die geweiteten, panischen Augen der anderen Frau sah. Ihr Herzschlag setzte einen Moment lang aus und sie schickte ein stummes Stoßgebet zum Himmel, dass nichts mit John war. Seit sie ihn kannte, betete sie darum, dass sie niemals die Nachricht erhielt, dass sein Flugzeug abgeschossen worden war oder er... „Was ist passiert?“, fragte sie, ihre Kehle eng. Das Haus, das ihnen zugeteilt worden war, hatte kein Telefon, aber wenn John etwas zugestoßen wäre, dann hätten sie doch sicher einen Offizier geschickt und nicht eine der anderen Frauen, oder?  
  
Maryann rieb sich mit dem Handrücken über die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen und schmierte Mehl überall über ihr Gesicht. Ein Teigklümpchen hing an einer Haarsträhne neben ihrem rechten Ohr und Blythe starrte unwillkürlich darauf. „Die Jungs...“, stieß sie schließlich hervor. „Die Jungs... oh, Blythe... mein Frankie...“  
  
Blythe wich einen Schritt zurück, eine Hand flog an ihren Hals, um nervös mit dem Kragen ihrer Bluse zu nesteln. Mit der anderen griff sie instinktiv nach dem Arm der anderen Frau, als könne sie sie so zum Reden bewegen. „Was ist passiert? Maryann? Mein Gott, so sag doch etwas!” Die Jungs? Frankie und... sprach sie von Greg? Sie wusste, die beiden waren Freunde... oder eine Zweckgemeinschaft, ein Bündnis zweier Außenseiter. „Was ist mit Frankie?” Und Greg? Die Worte schnürten ihr die Kehle zu.  
  
„Sie waren in den Klippen spielen... klettern...“ Maryann weinte nun offen. „Frankie wollte unbedingt ein Möwenei. Ich habe es ihm immer und immer wieder verboten, aber er hat nicht auf mich gehört und…” Sie schluckte, wischte sich wieder übers Gesicht. „Und er ist abgestürzt. Er ist eine Klippe hinunter gefallen. Blythe, ich muss unbedingt ins Krankenhaus, sie haben mich gerade angerufen. David ist bei seiner Einheit und du musst mitkommen. Greg ist bei ihm.“  
  
Die letzten Worte bewegten Blythe dazu, sich vom Regal zu lösen und mit beiden Händen Maryanns Unterarme zu umschließen. „Was ist mit Greg? Geht es ihm gut?“ Oh bitte, lieber Gott, es darf ihm nichts passiert sein…  
  
Maryann nickte. „Greg geht es gut. Er hat Frankie gerettet. Er hat ihn nach oben geschleppt und er hat Hilfe geholt. Jemand hat sie gefunden und ins Krankenhaus gebracht, und jetzt hat Frankie ein gebrochenes Bein und sie sagen, er hat so hohes Fieber und...“ Sie schluckte und frische Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg durch das Mehl auf ihren Wangen. „...und sie sagen, das kommt von einer Infektion, weil die Wunde nicht sofort versorgt wurde und der Schmutz... Und... ich muss sofort zu meinem Jungen, Blythe.“  
  
Blythe holte tief Luft. Jetzt, da sie wusste, dass Greg nichts passiert war – auch wenn ein Rest Unbehagen und Sorge um ihn blieb – kam ihre pragmatische Seite wieder zum Vorschein und sie führte Maryann rasch aus dem Wohnzimmer, nahm sich ihre Jacke und ihren Hut aus dem Flur und holte eine zweite Jacke aus dem Schlafzimmer, die sie der zitternden Maryann umlegte. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass Maryanns Zittern nichts mit der Kälte, sondern viel mehr mit dem Schock zu tun hatte, fühlte sie sich damit besser. Dann führte sie die andere Frau nach draußen und hieß sie an dem niederen, steinernen Tor warten, das ihren Garten von dem Nachbargrundstück abgrenzte. Sie lief rasch zwei Häuser weiter und klopfte an die Tür eines Hauses, das ihrem wie ein Ei dem anderen glich.   
  
Nach einem Moment öffnete eine Frau, etliche Jahre älter als Blythe, ihr dunkles Haar mit grauen Strähnen durchzogen und Blythe war plötzlich sehr froh, dass sie darauf bestanden hatte, dass sie sich mit ihren amerikanischen Nachbarn bekannt machten – auch mit jenen, die nichts direkt mit dem Militär zu tun hatten. So wie Arlene und Christopher, die seit fast zehn Jahren auf Okinawa lebten und in einem kleinen Geschäft außerhalb des Stützpunktes amerikanische Waren verkauften.   
  
Arlene lächelte. „Blythe, wie schön Sie zu sehen. Gibt es wieder einen Erdnussbutter-Notfall?“, scherzte sie und spielte damit auf einen Vorfall ein paar Wochen zuvor an, als Blythe zu Gregs vierzehnten Geburtstag Erdnuss-Cookies backen wollte, und das Geschäft auf dem Stützpunkt keine mehr hatte. Eine der anderen Frauen verwies sie an Arlene und Christopher und obwohl die beiden mehr Geld für ihre Waren verlangten, war es Blythe bald angenehmer, die vertrauten Lebensmittel dort einzukaufen, als in dem supermarktähnlichen Geschäft auf dem Stützpunkt. Ihr Lächeln verschwand, als sie die andere Frau näher in Augenschein nahm und Blythes ernstes Gesicht sah.  
  
„Mein Sohn und einer seiner Freunde hatte einen Unfall. Sie waren in den Klippen klettern und sind abgestürzt – Greg geht es gut, aber sein Freund ist verletzt.“ Blythe sah mit Erleichterung, dass Arlene sofort verstand. Noch während sie weiter sprach, griff Arlene bereits nach Hut und Mantel, und nahm ihre Handtasche. „Seine Mutter ist zu mir gekommen, wir kennen uns und nun brauchen wir jemand, der uns ins Krankenhaus fährt.“  
  
Ein paar Minuten später saßen die drei Frauen in Arlenes Auto und waren unterwegs.  
  
„Mom?“  
  
Blythe wurde von der Stimme ihres Sohnes aus ihren Gedanken gerissen und sah auf, automatisch ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. „Ja, Greg?“   
  
Greg kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. „Wir sind da.“  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass das Auto angehalten hatte und sie sah aus dem Seitenfenster auf ihr Haus. „Oh. Ich war... in Gedanken.“   
  
Arlene drehte sich zu ihnen um, und griff nach hinten, so gut das ging, um ihren Arm zu drücken. „Gehen Sie mit Greg nach Hause“, sagte sie. „Ich denke, er gehört ins Bett, das war Aufregung genug für einen Tag. Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Maryann, ich bringe sie nach Hause und bleibe bei ihr, bis ihr Mann da ist.“  
  
Blythe drückte ihre Hand. „Vielen Dank“, erwiderte sie. Dann wandte sie sich Maryann zu und umarmte sie, küsste sie auf die Wange und flüsterte ihr noch ein paar aufmunternde Worte zu. Dann stieg sie aus. Greg verschwand bereits im Haus, als sie noch dem Wagen nachsah, der langsam die Straße entlang und auf den Stützpunkt zu fuhr. Sie seufzte und folgte ihrem Sohn.  
  
* * *  
  
Blythe fand Greg in der Küche. Er stand vor dem Eisschrank, trank Milch direkt aus der Flasche und kickte die offene Tür immer wieder mit der Schuhspitze.   
  
Ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen, nahm Blythe ihren Hut ab und legte ihn auf den Küchentisch. Dann warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr. Es waren fünf Stunden vergangen, seit Maryann aufgelöst vor ihr gestanden hatte. Sie hatte kaum bemerkt, wie die Zeit verflogen war, nicht mehr ab dem Moment, als sie im Krankenhaus Greg in die Arme nehmen und sich vergewissern konnte, dass ihm nichts fehlte.   
  
John würde bald von seinem Trainingsflug zurück sein und sie hatte kein Abendessen für ihn vorbereitet. Sie wusste, wie viel Wert er darauf legte, ein richtiges Abendessen zu bekommen – etwas, das ihn an ‚Zuhause’ erinnerte. Und sie fürchtete, dass er sehr ärgerlich mit Greg werden würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass die beiden Jungs trotz eines direkten Verbotes losgezogen waren. Sie seufzte. Selbstverständlich war nicht in Ordnung, was Greg und Frankie getan hatten – aber im Moment war sie zu erleichtert, dass ihrem Sohn nichts fehlte, um darüber nachzudenken, welche Strafe er für seinen Ungehorsam verdiente. Sie konnte nicht aufhören, daran zu denken, wie leicht Greg derjenige hätte sein können, der mit hohem Fieber und kaum bei Bewusstsein in einem Krankenhausbett lag.   
  
„Greg...“ Sie zog ihre Jacke aus und hängte sie an einen Haken an der Küchentür, dafür zog sie ihre Schürze über. „Warum gehst du nicht und nimmst ein Bad?“, schlug sie vor. „Und mach’ dir gar nicht erst die Mühe, deine Jeans in den Waschkorb zu packen. Sie ist ein Fall für die Mülltonne.“  
  
„Aber, Mom. Das ist meine Lieblingshose“, protestierte Greg erwartungsgemäß. Er stellte die leere Milchflasche in den Ausguss und schloss die Eisschranktür.   
  
Er zupfte an einem Riss über dem Knie, der bereits angefangen hatte, auszufransen. „Kannst du das nicht nähen?“  
  
Sie trat zu ihm und fuhr ihm durch die Haare; lächelte nachsichtig, als er sich wegduckte. Wieder einmal erinnerte sich Blythe daran, dass er jetzt ein Teenager war und nicht mehr ihr kleiner Junge. Er bestand darauf, wie ein Erwachsener behandelt zu werden. Sie beugte sich vor und küsste trotzdem seine schmutzige Wange. Bald würde sie sich dazu auf die Zehenspitzen stellen müssen; wenn er weiter so wuchs, stand er seinem Vater in Kürze in der Höhe nichts mehr nach. „Ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen, Greg. Aber vielleicht lässt sie sich noch retten; wenn ich die Beine abschneide, kannst du sie als Shorts tragen.“ Sie rieb an einem Schmutzfleck auf seinem T-Shirt. „Geh’ dich sauber machen, bevor dein Vater nach Hause kommt. Er wird auch so nicht begeistert sein, von dem Unfall zu hören.“  
  
Greg verzog das Gesicht. „Können wir ihm nicht einfach nichts davon erzählen?“   
  
„Ab mit dir in die Wanne, Schatz.“ Blythe sah ihm nach, als er widerwillig die Küche verließ, die Beine wie ein alter Mann über den Boden schleifend. Möglicherweise wusste John schon von dem Unfall, solche Dinge sprachen sich auf dem Stützpunkt rasch herum und irgendjemand hatte David über den Unfall seines Sohnes informiert. Auf jeden Fall war es nicht ratsam, ihren Mann anzulügen oder ihm etwas zu verschweigen, es gab kaum etwas, was John mehr hasste. Er hatte Greg nie auch nur die kleinste Unwahrheit durchgehen lassen.  
  
Blythe seufzte und machte sich daran, ein Abendessen zu improvisieren.  
  
* * *  
  
Als sie nach oben ging, um nach Greg zu sehen, fand sie ihn auf dem Bett, fest schlafend. Er war sauber, sein Haar nass und sie war sicher, dass das Bad wie ein Katastrophengebiet aussah. Das T-Shirt, das er trug war alt und langsam zu klein für ihn, aber frisch gewaschen.   
  
Sie stellte das Tablett – Milch und zwei PB&J-Sandwiches - dass sie mitgebracht hatte ab und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, um ihm übers Haar zu streichen.   
  
Ohne sofort richtig wach zu werden, rollte er sich herum und presste sein Gesicht gegen ihre Hüfte. „Mommy?“, murmelte er nach ein paar Sekunden schlaftrunken und Blythe brachte es nicht übers Herz, ihn zum Essen zu rufen.   
  
„Alles in Ordnung, mein Liebling.“ Sie lächelte. „Es ist alles gut.“ Blaue Augen blinzelten zu ihr auf, für einen Augenblick war er wieder ihr Baby, unbewusst Trost und Schutz suchend. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich“, sagte sie. „Du hast heute Frankie das Leben gerettet.“ Sie strich durch sein Haar, das sich im Nacken lockte – zu Johns Missfallen, der darauf bestand, dass sein Sohn einen ordentlichen Haarschnitt hatte und nicht wie ein Hippie herumlief – bis sie spürte, wie er sich im Schlaf wieder entspannte. Langsam ließ auch ihre eigene Anspannung nach.   
  
Bis sie die Schritte ihres Mannes auf der Treppe hörte. Blythe setzte sich auf und – nach einem weiteren Blick auf ihren Sohn – eilte sie aus dem Zimmer, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.   
  
Auf Johns Stirn zeigte sich eine Unmutsfalte, als er sich vorbeugte, um sie zu küssen und sie wusste sofort, dass er bereits von dem Unfall gehört hatte. Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter, als wären sie im Begriff, zu einem Sonntagsspaziergang aufzubrechen und John sah sie fragend an. „Bitte, John. Greg schläft. Das war ein anstrengender Tag für ihn und... er ist einfach erschöpft. Er hat Frankie Havers das Leben gerettet.“  
  
„Es hätte niemandem das Leben gerettet werden müssen, wenn er sich daran gehalten hätte, dass ich ihm verboten habe, in den Klippen herum zu klettern“, entgegnete John aufgebracht. „Was glaubst du, wie ich vor den anderen dagestanden habe, als sich herumsprach, dass mein Sohn das Leben eines anderen Jungen mit seinen dummen Streichen in Gefahr gebracht hat?“  
  
„Maryann sagte, es war Frankies Idee. Er wollte unbedingt ein Möwenei für ein Schulprojekt“, wandte Blythe leise ein. Es gefiel ihr nicht, John zu widersprechen, aber sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er Greg die Schuld gab. „Wenn Greg nicht mit ihm gegangen wäre, hätte ihn vielleicht niemand gefunden.“  
  
„Das macht es nicht besser.“ John löste ihren Arm. „Greg hätte es ihm ausreden können, ihn aufhalten oder es einem Erwachsenen sagen, anstatt mitzugehen. Ich habe ihm immer wieder gesagt, dass die Klippen kein Spielplatz sind.“  
  
„Ich bin sicher, er weiß das“, versuchte Blythe ihn zu besänftigen. „Komm’ jetzt, das Essen ist fertig.“  
  
John zögerte, aber gab dann seiner Frau nach. Er folgte ihr zur Treppe. „Das letzte Wort ist in dieser Angelegenheit noch nicht gefallen“, warnte er sie. „Greg muss endlich lernen, dass Regeln nicht ohne Grund da sind.“   
  
Blythe nickte. „Aber vielleicht könntest du ihm auch sagen... dass du stolz auf ihn bist... dass er das gut gemacht hat. Ich meine, er hat Frankie vermutlich das Leben gerettet“, wandte sie zaghaft ein. „Vielleicht solltest du eine Ausnahme machen und nicht so streng mit dem Jungen sein.“  
  
„Er ist mein Sohn, Blythe. Ich weiß, was am Besten für ihn ist.“   
  
Johns Miene sagte ihr, dass damit für den Moment die Diskussion erledigt war und Blythe verstummte.   
  
Sie würde Greg später etwas zu Essen bringen, wenn er vorher wach wurde und Hunger bekam, hatte er ja die Sandwiches. Sie war sich sicher, dass er seinem Vater so gut es ging aus dem Weg gehen würde – so lange es ging.


End file.
